Protector
by Redkiss ontheLips
Summary: This isn't about Elena, this is about her protector, her best friend, her sister. This is the story of Annabelle Saltzman and her role as the protector of the doppelgänger. This is the story of the brothers she loves and the one she lost. This is her moment in history, this is her pain, her sorrows, and her loyalty.
1. Thank You

Okay this is my first story so any input on my writing and storyline would be appreciated, thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries or any characters associated with the series or books.

_/_\_

_so thank you for showing me  
that best friends cannot be trusted,  
and thank you for lying to me,  
your friendship and good times we had you can have them back_

_-thank you simple plan_

Five o'clock in the afternoon and I had nothing better to do than sit at home and drink. The grill was under renovations after the warlock decided to set the place on fire resulting in my unemployment. I wasn't talking to Elena or the Salvatore's since Damon compelled me.

_/_\_

"Dinner? Really Damon, what are you up to?" I asked looking at the blue eyed vampire who had his back turned to me.  
"Me, up to something? Never! Besides, I'd be stupid to try anything, if Elijah didn't kill me you would." He said pouring himself a drink.  
"So you're not up to anything?" I asked skeptically.  
"No, I just want to welcome him to our little team. I mean if he can help protect Elena then he can't be that bad right?" he said drowning his drink in one gulp, what he was saying made sense, we all wanted Elena safe, and my sanity depended on her being safe so it was a win-win.  
"Alright, so what should we bring?" I asked letting out a breath of relief.  
"We'll handle everything, just bring your pretty little face and that red dress that's in the back of your closet." He smirked. I slapped his cheek hard enough so that it stung and walked away. "Good to know everything's back to normal Damon." I called out as I walked out of the house and drove home.

"So did you talk to him?" Elijah asked as I stepped into the apartment.  
" You know, if you're going to pop in at the most random of times I'm seriously going to regret inviting you in." I said setting my things down on the table.  
He chuckled. "Right, sorry, but what did he say?" he asked getting up from the recliner.  
"He says he wants to welcome you to the team." I said pouring myself some juice.  
"And what do you think?" he asked picking me up and setting me on the counter. Honestly it wasn't as if I was a child he didn't have to pick me up to his eye level so that I could better understand him.

"You don't realize how much that bothers me." I said chugging the drink. He gave me a stern look.  
"Right, anyways, I don't buy it. It's not like Damon to suddenly call for a truce, I'd go, but I'm not trusting anyone." He put his arms down around me so that I couldn't jump down.  
"So, you think we should go?" he asked  
"We: no, you: yes." I said, I hated formal dinners, and dinner with my dad and Damon? That's just awkward.

"No, we; because if you don't go I won't go." He said holding my waist so that I couldn't break eye contact.  
"Well, it looks like we're not going then." I smirked and tried wiggling out of his grip. He rolled his eyes. "Why do you have to be so difficult?" he asked moving aside so that I could jump off the counter.  
"Because you like it." I said moving to the living room. He wrapped his arms around me and spun me around to face him. "Are you sure?" he asked, his breath smelled like peppermint, fresh, cool. He held me tighter, pulling me closer.  
"Positive." I said smirking. He pulled me in closer, our lips so close and then my phone rang.  
Caller i.d. told me it was Damon and I ignored it.  
"Fine, we'll go. I said going to the closet.  
I picket out some jeans and a nice blouse and hopped into the shower. Once out I quickly dressed and was in the process of looking for my other shoe which since it was me most likely meant it was long gone.  
"Looking for this?" Elijah asked holding the other heel.  
"Thank you, you're a life saver." I said taking the other shoe and slipping it on.  
I reached a little above his chin with the heels, yeah there was no way I was taking these off for the rest of the night.

"Here" He said holding up the necklace he'd given me, the round locket with the Celtic design around it and the emerald jewel in the center. It held vervain which he put to protect me.  
I lifted my hair so that he could latch it around my neck.  
"There" he said spinning me around slowly. "Gorgeous."  
"You're such a liar." I said, we were so close, if I just stuck out my neck about half a centimeter I could kiss him.  
"No I'm not." He said leaning in the tiniest bit. So close. And my phone rang.

"What?!" I answered irritated.  
"Well hello to you too sweetheart." Damon said on the other end sarcastically.  
"What do you want?" I asked impatiently.  
"I've been calling you all day, why don't you answer me?" he asked sounding hurt.  
"Because you're a pain. Now is there a reason for this call?" I asked.  
"Of course Bells, listen, I've changed my mind, bring a bottle of wine, perfectly aged, and don't get cheap on me." He said I growled out, this is what he interrupted me for?  
"get your own damn wine idiot." I said and hung up.

I saw Elijah looking at me from the chair and I tried to suppress my blush, I went over to fix his tie.  
"Thank you." He said, I kissed his cheek lightly.  
"Anytime." I said and he followed me out the door.

Damon failed to mention the fact that John Gilbert was invited. "He surprised me too." He said as I walked towards him.  
"Then you should have called." I said shoving the wine bottle into his chest.  
"Annabelle-" he started, I cut him off.  
"No Damon, I swear if anything happens, if John does anything I will rip his head off and feed it to werewolves, and if you do anything I will bleed you out then drive vervain soaked wooden needles into your body until you beg for death, and then I will dismember you and scatter you all over the world and set your favorite body part on fire." I whispered quietly so that Andie, Jenna and Alaric wouldn't hear.  
"Well, aren't you kinky." He said trying to lighten the mood.  
"I'm serious." I spat.  
"So am I." he whispered in my ear and walked to the table.

I let out a huff and followed.  
"Wow Anna!" Jenna said looking at the bottle. "1967 Bertani Amarone. How did you manage to get this?" she asked.  
"It's supposed to be extremely rare." John said sending my dad into a coughing fit. "How much is this costing me exactly?" he asked trying to recover.  
"You, none, it's from mom's stash." I said and he let out a breath of relief.  
"how'd you manage to get it, if it's your mothers?" Andie asked curiously.  
"It's called breaking and entering." I said making them laugh.

The Castile house had been empty since my grandparents died, my mother inherited it but she denied it so it went to me. The Castiles were one of the founding families of Mystic Falls and according to Elijah they'd been here while it was still a small village, while he was human. The home had been in my family for centuries so it felt wrong just leaving it there to rot. Beside why not take advantage of the fact that I've got a house full of vintage goodies.

"I need to start hanging out with you more often." Jenna said and brought out the meal. I poured the wine for everyone and I came around to Damon.  
"You're not really gonna dismember me are you?" he whispered, I got the knife from his placement discreetly and drove it into his leg.  
"Try me." I whispered and moved continued to Elijah.  
"What was that?" he asked smirking.  
"Personal matters." I answered quietly.  
"I like seeing you in power." He said causing me to blush lightly.  
"Are you saying that you'll let me be in control?" I asked.  
He smirked. "Of course not." He whispered and let his hand slide along my hip.  
I tried to suppress my moan Alaric straightened up and looked at me sternly.  
I moved on to my glass and finished up with John and sat down to eat.

We all had idle chit-chat during dinner and after I helped Jenna remove everyones' plate.  
"Now why don't the men have drinks in the study and leave the women to tend to other things?" Damon said as I glared at him from my spot at the table.  
"Be careful." I whispered to Elijah and walked up to Damon.  
"I'm watching you Salvatore, try anything and I will end you." I said to him.  
"I knew you liked me." He said and walked into the study.

Dad took a phone call and came in five minutes later complaining about how we forgot dessert.  
Everyone sat down at the table. "Sorry everyone, I'm much better at unwrapping food than I am at making it." Jenna said making a joke out of the situation.  
"I'll help." I said getting up from the table, Elijah's hand lingered on my thigh.

"So you and Elijah huh?" Jenna asked slyly while I helped her make dessert.  
"Sort of, he's sweet and a gentleman, we're not a thing, but we are. You get it?" I asked confusing myself, thankfully she nodded.  
"He's also old enough to be your dad." She said I laughed a little bit, if only she knew.  
"yeah, well you would know considering you are dating my dad." I said sticking out my tongue at her.  
"Ouch." She said and shoved me lightly, we laughed.  
"Well, I'm happy for you Annabelle, seriously, I know it's weird me dating your dad and all, you deserve to be happy." She said  
"Jenna, I am happy. He's my dad, I haven't seen him this happy since Isobel. To me you already are part of my family." I said I heard a groan in the other room. "I'll go see if anyone needs anything." I said she smiled and nodded.

Everyone was gone in the dining room. "Damon, where the hell is he?" I asked angrily.  
"Who?" he asked playing dumb.  
"Elijah that's who." I said angrily shoving him.  
"Elijah? Elijah who?" he asked I grabbed him roughly by the shirt and shoved him hard against the wall.  
"Damon you sick son of a bitch, where is he?" I demanded. He threw me against the wall opposite to us.  
"Annabelle, it had to be done." He said trying to reason with me.  
"What have you done?" I demanded punching him in the face.  
"Listen to me, it was necessary." He said pinning my hands above my head with his vampire strength.  
"You moron, he was helping!" I shouted struggling with all my might against his grip.  
"Annabelle please, he was dangerous! We need you to understand. I need you to understand." He begged, his grip loosened enough so that I was able to push him away.  
"No! Get the hell away from me!" I shouted pushing him further away blinking the tears out of my eyes.  
"Where's Elijah, what did you do to him?" I asked he walked out of the room and into the basement, I followed quickly.

"Where is he?" I asked as he led me into an empty cell.  
"I don't know. He was here. I put him down right here." He said, disbelief written all over his face.  
"We had to keep the dagger in." Alaric said running into the basement.  
Betrayal. "You were in on this?" I shouted at my dad.  
"Annabelle-" he started.  
"Save it. I don't want to hear it." I said cutting him off and turning back to Damon. "Where is he Damon?" I asked  
"I don't know, but we need to get to Elena." He said and pulled me back up the stairs.

We were at the lake house.  
"Annabelle-" Elena started but I put my hand up to stop her.  
"I don't want to hear anything from any of you." I said stiffly  
"I'm sorry about everything Annabelle, and I'm sorry about this." Damon said shoving me up against the wall and ripped off the necklace.

"When Elijah gets here tell him whatever you need to say to get close enough to stab him with this." Damon said handing me the dagger. "you're gonna take the dagger and shove it into his heart. Do you understand?" Damon said holding eye contact.  
"I understand." My voice was monotone and unhuman. I couldn't fight it, what he told me, the necklace was of no use right now as it laid uselessly in the corner of the room.

"I'll do this, but I'm not happy." I spat in his face.  
"Good thing I don't care." He said and the door crashed open.  
"I may not be able to enter, but I am a very patient man, I will wait you out." Elijah called out from outside the house.  
Elena walked to the door.  
"One more thing." Damon said pulling me to him.  
"Don't tell him about this." He said and in this moment I'd never wanted to punch anyone more.  
_/_\_

Alright that's it for now because it's 2 a.m. and I'm tired. I promise I'll update when I get home from school.

Please like and review thanks!


	2. Tears don't fall

Okay, as promised here's the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or anything associated with it.  
_/_\_

_There's always something different going wrong,  
The path I walk on is in the wrong direction.  
There's always someone hanging on,  
Can anybody help me make things better?  
-Tears don't fall by Bullet for my Valentine  
__/_\_

I walked over to where Elena stood at the door. Elijah's eyes widened. "Do what she says Elijah." I said taking the knife from her hand. She looked at my with pity, I've never liked that feeling.  
"You were a part of this Annabelle?" he asked, the way he said my name made it sound foreign.  
"No, but this is what Elena wants, and I depend on her happiness." I said, he walked closer to the door.  
"I trusted you Annabelle." He sounded hurt, and I couldn't do anything about it. It was liked seeing those homeless animals on the street and knowing you can't do anything to comfort them because your mom won't let you.

"It was never an act Elijah, I put my faith in you too, but Elena comes first, the bond is unbreakable." I said, "Now, promise her, promise me you'll protect everyone." He looked at the knife.  
"Annabelle, we were going to keep her safe, we had a plan. What's changed? Who's influenced you?" he asked.  
"Elena, this is what she wants, this is what she gets. Don't argue with me Elijah, just promise her." I pleaded.  
"You're one to keep your word Annabelle, you'd come with me to keep Elena safe, you wouldn't put yourself at risk for her happiness." He said I let out a heavy breath and shoved the blade into the area right below my heart. He ran forward, as close as the house would allow him.

"Annabelle come here." He sounded panicked. Pain, searing pain, as a hunter I'd been stabbed before but this felt different, this would kill me. It was the sort of pain that gripped you tight and brought you to you to your knees.  
"Promise her Elijah, give me your word that you'll do what she says." The words were hard to get out but were hard to get out but I'd managed it.  
"Annabelle please." He begged.  
"Swear Elijah, swear to her, swear to me." I said I was starting to see black spots from the loss of blood.  
"I swear Annabelle, I swear to you, I give you my word, the agreement still stands." He said I looked slightly over to Damon who nodded and I lurched forward into Elijah's waiting arms.

He bit his wrist and I felt the blood pour into my mouth. "I'm sorry." I said pulling out the dagger. He pulled me close. "I'm so sorry." I repeated tears flowing from my eyes, I never cried, and here I was crying for a vampire.  
"It's okay." He whispered pulling me closer. "I'm so sorry." I choked out one last time and drove the dagger into his heart.  
"Why?" he breathed out and fell to the ground, dagger and all.  
"I love you." I whispered, if he'd been alive he would have been the only one to hear it.

Stefan pulled me away from the body and handed me to Damon who held me on the porch so that I wouldn't pull the dagger out.  
"It's gonna be okay." He said pulling me in close. Lies, it wouldn't be okay, it'd never be okay, he made me dagger the man I loved in the chest. I was enraged, I broke a piece of wood off of the porch and drove it into his chest.  
He'd moved out of the way just in time so I ended up hitting his lung rather than his heart.  
Stefan and Elena dragged me away from Damon. "She'll forgive him." Stefan told Elena in a conversation all their own. "She didn't stake him in the heart." I pulled out of their grasps.  
"Don't be so sure, I missed." I said and turned and started walking.

"Annabelle, please come back, we'll drive you home." Elena called out, I was planning on ignoring her and walking home when Stefan pulled me into the car, stupid vampires and their strength.  
They'd taken me to the Salvatore house where they stored Elijah's body in the basement.

"From now on we do things my way." Elena said from behind me. Her way? Her way is what got us in this mess, and now she wanted me to sit and take orders from her like some kind of dog!? No! Rage was just building and building in me, there was nothing to stop me. I spun around and caught her by the neck.  
"Your way? Because of you I killed my friend! Because of you Elijah's lying in the cellar!" Stefan and Damon moved to stop me but I put my hand out and they flew to the wall, an invisible barrier between them and us.  
"So no, from now on you three are on your own now. Because if I see you again I will kill you." I spat at Damon who was still up against the wall with his brother. Elena was struggling against my grip but it was no use, it was iron tight. My hand was still up pressing Damon and Stefan into the wall, they couldn't do anything to help her. In that moment I could have killed her, the bond was broken and we all knew it.

I dropped her to the ground. Tears welled up in my eyes, tears of rage, betrayal and hurt. I walked out of the Salvatore house and walked to the Castile house, I couldn't face my dad, not after this.  
_/_\_

I'd moved into the house, I wasn't speaking with my dad and not even Klaus could make me come into the land of the living. I'd been hanging out with Caroline, Matt, Jenna and once in a while Bonnie. Now there was nothing to do but drink.  
I drank straight from the bottle relishing the feeling of the whiskey burning my throat; one good thing about having an old fashioned grandfather was that he liked his liquor. So I had plenty of options to choose from.

"Well this isn't what I expected." I froze, it was nothing, I was hearing things. I looked at the bottle, nope I hadn't had that much to drink, not even half the bottle.  
Something, someone turned me to face them. Elijah stood before me, alive and in a new suit. Perhaps I'd drank so much I'd blacked out- it wouldn't have been the first time.  
Even in a dream I couldn't face him, I turned my gaze to look at the floor.

"Look at me Annabelle." The name still sounding foreign, I kept my gaze on the ground.  
He shook me. "Annabelle." His voice was demanding, I looked at him, into his once warm brown eyes which now looked upon me with fury.  
I felt the tears well up in my eyes. "I'm so sorry." I said, if his arms hadn't held me up I'd have hit the ground. His eyes remained cold.  
He reached up and caught me by the neck, refusing to let air reach my lungs, which were calling out to the desperately needed oxygen.

I didn't want to fight it, I no longer wanted to fight it. Somewhere in the back of my mind I understood that this was real, that Elijah was back, but that little part soon disappeared along with everything else.

_/_\_

Hey guys thanks for reading and thank you to everyone who's reviewed, I love you!  
I'd love to know what you guys think so please hit that review button. Thanks!


	3. Sabes

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while I've had finals and haven't been able to type up this chapter. As always hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries.**

_Sabes no dejo de pensar_

_Que estoy enamorado_

_Te quiero confesar_

_Que soy solo un esclavo_

_Que no sabe vivir si__n ti_

_**-sabes**__ reik_

I woke up on the couch, I stood up slowly. I knew what would happen I'd tell myself I wouldn't drink again and tomorrow I'd be at it again.

"You've been asleep for thirty minutes." Elijah said from the arm chair.

My eyes widened. "I was going to kill you." He said standing up.

"What stopped you?" I asked picking up the bottle of whiskey that was on the floor.

"You're not wearing your necklace." He said simply changing the subject, my hand reached to where the necklace once hung proudly.

"Yeah, it's gone." I said setting the bottle down on the bar.

"Where is it?" He asked taking unsure steps toward me. It was odd seeing Elijah unsure, everything he'd done had a point, everything led to something else.

I opened my mouth to tell him but no sound came out.

He let out a sigh, "you've been compelled." He said almost angrily. I tried to tell him something about the night I betrayed him but nothing came out.

"This is what happens when you don't wear the necklace." He said I felt my face turn red, but out of anger rather than embarrassment.

"Save your breath." He pulled my face close to his.

"Tell me everything." He said.

"Damon ripped it off. " I said finally loving the sound of my voice for once.

"Where is it?" He asked, still to the point, the old Elijah.

"At the lake house. The night I stabbed you Damon had to compel me, so he ripped the necklace off and threw it somewhere, I don't remember." I said.

"You were compelled?" He asked surprised.

"Of course, do you really think that I could do something like that to you on my own free will?" I asked, I was hurt, he thought I would purposely hurt him.

"The necklace isn't the reason I stopped. " he said choosing to be honest.

"Then why did you, I was ready to die, I deserved to, you shouldn't have stopped." I said and slumped in the chair.

"I couldn't bring myself to do it. Not after what you confessed to me." He said. I looked up at him; eyes wide.

"That's not possible, you were already dead, you weren't aware of anything." I said my breathing rose and he chuckled.

"I heard." He crossed the room and stood in front of me.

"Say it again. Please." He asked lifting my head so our eyes made contact.

"I love you." I said softly, I knew he heard. He smiled and kissed my lips softly. "I love you too." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and pulled him towards me, locking our lips together again.

The kiss was passionate, building, intense, I'd never kissed anyone this way before, but I liked it.

His arms snaked around my waist, pulling my closer.

His lips moved down to my neck. "Elijah." I moaned, he sucked on the area driving my insane.

I ran my fingers through his hair, trying to pull him closer.

He pushed me up against the wall, not breaking lip contact.

I pulled off his suit jacket and threw it somewhere on the floor. He pulled my shirt over my head and I ripped his shirt open. He trailed down my neck leaving butterfly kisses all over.

He threw me down to the couch and removed my pants.

I struggled with his belt and buttons.

I pulled his lips back up to meet mine. "Annabelle." He growled my name, I flipped us over and pulled off his pants roughly.

I nibbled on his earlobe. "Annabelle." He said as he reached behind me and unhooked my bra. I knew I was blushing.

He held me by the waist, and I grinned into him he let gripped me tighter. I pulled down his underwear and he did the same to me. We lost ourselves in each other. Not giving a damn about anything but each other.

-/-\-

His fingers left burning sensations down my back as he drew a pattern.

We were laying on the living room floor, content just being together.

I laid on his chest loving the feeling of being in his arms.

I thought back to the first time he held me.

The blue halter dress was extremely short and dad was looking at me as if he wanted to say something against the plan and honestly, I wouldn't have minded.

"Well, you don't look half bad." Damon said walking into the room, dad turned to glare at him.

"Do you really mean that?" I asked sarcastically fluttering my eyes for extra effect.

It was Damon's turn to roll his eyes.

"It's too short Damon, I never even wear shorts!" I argued pulling the dress down.

"Quit complaining, you should be happy, it's your birthday." He said.

"And I'll cry if I want to." I said turning to look at my self in the mirror, my long black hair which I usually wore in a ponytail was up in an intricate design that Elena had done.

"And ruin your makeup!" Damon said gasping.

I got a pillow from his room and threw it at him. "I need a drink." Dad said and left the room.

"So what do you want for your birthday? You name it I'll get it." Damon said jumping on his bed.

"Another dress." I said.

"Nope, no can do." He said grabbing my arm and pulling me towards him.

"Why?" I asked trying to pull out of his grasp.

"Because, you look beautiful," he paused looking me over. "Meaning that you're the perfect bait." He continued letting go of my arm.

Way to ruin a moment dick, but then again that was Damon for you.

"Thanks for reminding me that I'm bait." I said angrily.

Seventeenth birthday and they were using the birthday girl as bait.

I put on the heels Elena had brought for me and walked downstairs.

I wasn't a klutz, my training had helped with balance and coordination meaning I was able to walk perfectly in the five inch stilettos.

Elena was waiting for me. "Told you you'd look nice." Elena said as I reached the final step.

"You ever make me wear a dress again, I'll kill you." I growled, she laughed.

"Oh come on Annabelle, you don't look bad, you look amazing, you look-" Damon walked down from the top the stairs. "Hot." He said and I picked up the vase from the small table and chucked it at him.

He caught it easily and set it back down on the table unharmed.

"Be careful with that, it's older than you." He said Elena caught my fist before I could shove it into his jaw.

"Time to go!" She said or practically dragging me out of the room leaving a smirking Damon behind.

If I'd really wanted it Damon would have died in that second.

The party was being held at the Lockwoods home, carol wanted me on the council considering that I was part of the founding families so they were playing kiss up.

"Annabelle, you look wonderful!" Carol said as I walked into the home. "Thank you, for everything!" I said being polite.

"It's no problem, anything for you sweetie, I have to go, you know giving you kids the house, have fun!" She said releasing me from idle chat and walking out the door.

The party was indoors and outdoors with mainly kids my age, there were a few older people but the cool ones, not the ones that would get mad if I took a shot.

I walked over to the bar, because honestly if I was going to survive the night I'd need a couple of these.

The bartender set the shot in front of me I was about to take it when dad came out of nowhere and took it from me.

"No drinking." He said the bartender set another down and I took it before Alaric could stop me. The tequila stung a bit but I didn't mind it.

I set the empty glass down and grinned at my dad.

"Annabelle-" he started.

"Give me a break, I'm the bait." I said and walked away.

I looked at the clock, eleven o'clock. I'd danced with a few people here and there but nothing.

"Damon, can't I just go home already?" I asked.

"No." He said defiantly.

"Damon, he's not coming obviously, if not he'd be here by now." I said sitting down next to him.

"Stop whining, we just need to play on his emotions." He said.

"Damon, he's a centuries old vampire, he has no emotions." I argued.

"That's what we thought about Katherine and look what you were able to do there, you made her cry." Damon said.

"Katherine was five hundred years old, Elijah's an original vampire, god only knows how old he is." I shot back.

"Get up." Damon ordered, picking me up when I didn't move on my own.

I pulled me to the dj and told him something and next thing I know I'm dancing to Spanish music with Damon. I knew the steps, mom had taught them to me before she died. The music called out to my blood begging me to follow the beat, pretty soon I was in control of the dance and Damon was following my lead. He spun me and I felt someone else's arms encircle my waist. I looked up to see Elijah, he took back control from me, leading me in spins and turns, who knew the old man could dance. The song ended and he pulled me outside away from anyone's gaze.

"You are a woman of many faces." He said, everyone always looked at me like I was a child, yet here was one of the oldest vampires calling me a woman; flattery maybe?

"I do what I have to do in order to blend in." I said smoothly not voicing my thoughts.

"To blend in or protect?" He asked coolly, he knew what he was doing, he chose his words, he was the type of man to pick his battles and I was caught in the middle of one.

"Both." I said honestly, there was no point in lying to the man, he would be able to tell in a second, vampire his age most likely knew all the tells in the world.

"I admire you for that Miss. Saltzman." He said pausing, our walk to sit by the pond. "I admire your loyalty to Miss. Gilbert, your honesty, your courage." I scrunched up my eyebrows, courage?

"Sitting in the dark with a man who could kill you in under a minute, yet you show no fear, your breathing is even and your heart rate normal, you don't fear me." It wasn't a question, he stated it, and it was true I didn't fear him, I'd been taught that death comes in it's own time, and until then we're in the drivers seat, we control our fate, us alone.

"My beliefs are different, you die when you die, you can't change when you're ready to die, it just happens. I've learned to accept anything that comes my way." I said looking at him, really looking, his eyes were a chocolate brown they could be warm and inviting if need be, he was a man of many faces too, I noticed. He thought things through, no rash decisions, he weighed the options, the pros and cons, the complete opposite of Damon who acted irrationally, and on a whim, Elijah was the opposite of me who'd been taught that the first instinct is correct, that if you didn't react fast enough you were dead.

"And very wise." He said he paused once more, choosing his words. "And to a very wise woman I have a proposition to offer. I will assist you in the protection of Elena, so long as you make sure she is safe from herself." He said.

"I already do that, why would I need your assistance?" I asked a bit irritated.

"Because I can protect the ones she loves all she wants, but the biggest variable is herself, she acts without thinking things through all the way. You help me gain an audience with her and I shall help you protect her, and when the time comes we shall end klaus together." He said not breaking eye contact.

For once I considered something, I knew I couldn't protect Elena all day everyday, maybe having some help wouldn't be a completely bad idea.

"Alright, I'll find a way to get her to see you, but until then I want to know your plan." I said eyeing him suspiciously, he nodded and smirked.

"Right this way." He said leading me out of the property.

His grip loosened from my waist and he stood up, I followed. "I'll be back in a little bit." He said putting on his pants. "I have some business to handle." He said I pulled the small blanket around me.

He looked me over, and I pouted slightly.

He chuckled. "I'll be back in about an hour, unless you want to come with me to visit Damon Salvatore." He teased pulling me to his bare chest.

"Not unless you'll let me kill him." I said burying my face in his toned chest.

"We can't hold grudges Annabelle." He said stroking my hair.

I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Says the vampire that's been hunting his brother for half a century." I said he chuckled and pulled my lips to his.

"Wait for me." He said buttoning his shirt.

"Always." I said pulling him back. He left me grinning as he walked out the door.

I gathered my clothing off the floor and put the couch back where it belonged.

Now that the room was back to normal I went up to my room to change. The staircase was huge, you had to admit my ancestors had style.

There were gold accents everywhere, the chandeliers, the borders, the candle holders. This place was ancient, family journals everywhere, books thrown about, those were from my research.

The room was dark and cool, even with the lights on, a queen sized bed was pushed up against the corner of the wall, next to the doors leading to the balcony. The wall above it was full of freestanding bookshelves, most of the books were spread on my floor. I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a tank top from the drawer and slipped it over my head.

I turned the music up loud and let my mind wander as I picked up the runaway books.

A loud tap at the window brought me out of my thoughts, there he was, I didn't know how, I didn't know why but Klaus was on my balcony.


	4. Lost

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a longtime I've been working and haven't had a chance I'll update as soon as I can!

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries.

life can show no mercy,

it can tear your soul apart

-lost Michael Buble

I didn't know how I knew it was him, most likely instinct, but I was one hundred percent sure it was klaus.

I shut the music off and walked to the doors, I opened them slowly, I knew he couldn't come in but that didn't take any of the edge off.

"Hello darling." He had an English accent making every word he said sound seductive.

"Klaus." I said, coldly. For a second it seemed as if he was looking at me but not at me. The same way Katherine once had, it was as if he was seeing another person.

"You can't come in and I'm not leaving." I said courage coming to me slowly.

He smirked and let out a dark chuckle. "Not freely, because let's face it darling, you're coming out one way or another." He said walking around the balcony, messing with the patio furniture.

"Right, because I'm that stupid. I know all about your ritual, and how you need the doppelgänger, a vampire and a werewolf. Nowhere does it mention me." I said crossing my arms.

"Nowhere written; because I do need you, and your kind are always found with my doppelgänger. There's never been a need to write down anything about you, because you and the doppelgänger will never be far from one another." The way he said it was as if they were someone else's words and he was lost in his past.

"What do you need me for? I get everything else: the doppelgänger for her blood because they used the original for you, the vampire and werewolf because you need one for each half, but why me?" I asked.

"Don't worry love, I don't need much from you, I just need you to suffer." He said, he need me to suffer? Suffer what, physically, mentally, emotionally?

"Liar, you don't need me, Elijah would've told me if I was on your shopping list." I said firmly, Elijah would have told me, I just gave myself to him wholly, he'd want to protect me.

He got the far away look in his eyes again. "Believe me if I could do this without hurting you I would. You don't have to die, I'll make sure no one harms you anymore than needed." He said, I shook my head. "I'm not going with you Klaus." He let out a heavy breath. "Then I'm sorry." I heard the floor board creak behind me, and turned to face klaus' witch; the syringe was the last thing I saw before blacking out.

I woke up in dads apartment, the dim room comforting my sore eyes; my head was pounding and I was thankful for the silence.

"Morning sunshine." Katherine said breaking the silence, great.

"Shut up." I said getting up from the bed and pouring myself some coffee. Klaus was nowhere to be found thankfully.

"Relax, I'm on your side." She said, she sounded sincere, and for a moment I actually believed her.

"Right, and I'm the Easter bunny." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes and chugging down the cold cup of joe.

"I'm being serious." She said. "I want to help you."

"Why? Klaus finds out you stopped his precious ritual and you're dead. Why would you risk your life to help me?" I asked, she didn't answer, she had the far away look in her eye.

"I have to make it up to her." She said.

"This is about her isn't it? My doppelgänger, who is she?" I was curious, who was the woman who looked like me? What was she like? What was her name?

She snapped back to reality. "Sofiya, her name was Sofiya, I'd call her Sofi when we were little." She was lost in her memories.

"Who was she Katherine?" I asked, Katherine was being honest, might as well make good use of it.

"She was my best friend, my protector, Sofi was my sister."

Once Again sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been working. Anyways thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Secret

Okay here's the next chapter I'm gonna try to make it longer than the last but no promises.

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries.

I know I don't know you

But I want you so bad

Everyone has a secret

Oh can they keep it

Oh no they can't

-secret maroon 5

"Your sister? But me and Elena are cousins, distant cousins, my mom was Isobel's cousin."

"Technically Elena's your step-sister, Isobel and Alaric were married." The mention of Isobel hurt, she was the woman who raised me, she met dad when I was six and took me in. She put me in ballet lessons, piano lessons, any instrument she could think of, she was the woman who raised me, she was my mom.

"Either way, the bond brings you two closer together you'd give your life for her, wouldn't you?" The bond between Elena and I was broken, I no longer needed to protect her, but I wanted to.

"Yes, but what about the ritual, how do I need to suffer?" Her eyes got cloudy.

"With the doppelgänger's death the protector falls into despair, supposedly they go crazy. Sofi was my sister, when I was banished she followed me, we knew nothing of the bond, we just knew we belonged together, we were apart of each other, we took care of one another." She sounded sincere, this time I didn't doubt her.

"Tell me about it, tell me about her." I said, it wasn't a question, I wasn't asking her, I needed to know about Sofiya. I needed to know about my doppelgänger.

"She was kind, protective, loving, she listened and actually wanted to help with your problems, she was sincere, honest; everything I'm not. I was always a little jealous if her, as far as I know she was the only one klaus ever truly loved."

1491

"Katerina wake up, we're here." I urged my sister, shaking her awake.

"Sofi, let me be, I want to sleep." She said pushing my arms away.

"Yes, I'm sure you do, I just thought you'd like to rest in a proper bed instead of a carriage. But as you wish, I'll leave you here while I go freshen up in the manor." I said as the carriage door opened. Katerina stood up quickly and got out gracefully, I followed just as elegantly.

"Good evening Miss. Sofiya, I trust your ride was pleasant." Trefor said offering a hand.

"Of course, Miss. Katerina wouldn't know much of it considering she slept the entire ride." I said giggling, Trefor chuckled slightly and got our trunks from the back. He lifted them both easily, it was quite impressive considering Katerina's trunk on its own would have toppled us over.

"This way." He said leading us in the manor.

I looked to Katerina; her eyes just as wide as mine, manor was not a grand enough word, the house was massive, it was more like a castle if anything.

Trefor led us to our rooms, right next to each other.

He left us to get ready for the party tonight.

"Sofi, help." Katerina said running in the room her corset strings undone.

"Katerina! What if someone had seen you?" I said tightening her strings.

"No one saw, besides Sofi, it's only a walk across the hall." She said turning to face me. "Thank you, Sofi, where is your necklace?" She asked, I put my hand to my throat, the empty space was a foreign feeling.

"It must have fallen along the way, I'll go look for it." I said moving towards the door.

"I'll help." She offered following me.

"No kitten, you stay here, get ready, I don't mind if I'm late to the party." I said she nodded and went to her room.

I took off, trying to follow the twisting route back outside as best I could; I'd never had a good sense of direction and I ended up crashing into another person resulting in me falling onto the floor.

"Pardon, I didn't see you." The person said offering his hand.

"It's alright, I should have seen where I was going, I was looking for something." I said looking up at the man and taking his hand, he was very handsome, light brown hair and the bluest eyes I had ever seen.

"Forgive me, I didn't introduce myself, I am Klaus." He said taking my hand and putting a light kiss on it.

"So you are our host this evening." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, it's happens to be my birthday, might I ask what you brought for me?" He said slyly.

"Is the gift of my presence not enough?" I asked, I did not know what was happening but I wasn't afraid of being bold.

He smiled, "it's more than enough." He said kissing my hand once more. I blushed slightly.

"What was it you were looking for?" He asked reminding me of the reason I was here in the first place.

"My necklace, it was a gift from my mother, it seems it fell off somewhere along the way to my room." I explained he nodded and reached into his trouser pocket.

"I found this on my way to the library, it must have been destined that we meet." He said.

"It must have." I agreed smiling slightly.

"May I?" He asked holding the necklace up.

I turned around and lifted my hair allowing him to clasp it together.

"The party will be starting soon." He said. "I'm afraid I will be a little late, I still have to get dressed. " I said starting to walk towards my room, he followed.

"Well what kind of Lord would I be if I allowed a woman as beautiful as you to enter the party alone." He said grabbing my hand; leading me to my room.

"You flatter me Lord Klaus, it makes me wonder if there's anything you want from me." I said raising an eyebrow.

"There is actually, three things." He said, I tilted my head questioningly.

"First, I'd like a dance, second I'd like you and your sister to join my brother and I for dinner tomorrow evening." He said.

"And the third?" I asked arching a brow.

"That can be explained at a later date." He said smirking.

"The first I can promise, as for the second, that depends on my sister, she has somewhat of a temper, it all depends on what type of mood she'll be in tomorrow." I said. He opened the door to my room.

"Then I'll wait here, we'll enter the hall together for that dance." He said I entered and he closed the door behind me, he waited outside like a perfect nobleman.

I put on the blue dress that had ivory detailing on the sleeves and hem of the gown and walked out to meet The Lord.

"Blue is a lovely color on you," he paused, in all this time I hadn't told him my name.

"Sofiya, " I said, "but my sister calls me Sofi." I continued, I didn't know why I had told him that; it'd been my childhood nickname, not exactly something I told everyone.

"Well Sofi, you look stunning." He said offering his hand I took it graciously, and he led me into the hall.

Katerina was talking to a man with long dark brown hair, he was dressed nicely and I assumed he was a nobleman.

"Katerina this is my brother The Lord Niklaus." The man said, so he was klaus' brother, I had no idea, Katerina offered her hand, he took it, placed a kiss and let her go.

"Niklaus is the name my father gave me, please call me Klaus. Sofiya this is my brother, The Lord Elijah." I gave him my hand and he placed a gentle kiss on it but he didn't release me. "It is a pleasure Miss. Sofiya." His voice was firm but smooth, like water.

"The pleasure is all mine my lord." I said smiling lightly. Klaus cleared his throat and lord Elijah released my hand.

"From where have you ladies come?" Klaus asked looking at me, I'd opened my mouth to respond but Katerina rushed in. "We are new to town my lord."

"They are from Bulgaria." Lord Elijah informed Klaus, who looked to me as if wondering why I hadn't told him that myself.

"Zdravei Sofia, Katerina." Klaus said, showing off a bit.

"Very good my lord." Katerina said sounding a bit breathless.

Klaus turned to me, "What is your opinion?" He asked locking his eyes with mine.

"Impressive." I said simply, that seemed to give him some satisfaction.

The music started up, "I believe you promised me a dance." Klaus said holding out his hand.

"It would seem as though I did." I said taking his hand.

"Excuse us brother, Katerina." He said leading me on to the dance floor.

The dance was intimate and he held me close.

"Tell me Sofi, what do you think of my brother?" He asked.

"I hardly know the man, but he seems kind." I responded looking at him.

"Are you taken with him?" He asked staring into my eyes.

"No, I'm afraid someone else already took position of my heart." I said causing him to smirk.

"Very good." He said twirling me, it was so low that if I hadn't been paying attention I'd missed it.

The dance ended and he took Katerina out and The Lord Elijah kept me company.

"Tell me about yourself Sofiya." He said.

"There's not much to me my Lord." I said gently.

"Then tell me what there is to know; are you the eldest in your family?" He asked, I smiled out of all the things to ask.

"Yes I am, Katerina is younger than me by a year." I said.

"So you are nineteen?" He asked, I nodded.

"And you are not yet wed?" He asked confused.

"No, I was before- before Katerina and I decided to travel." I said hoping he wouldn't question my stumble; if Katerina found out I'd told a Lord about her being cast out she'd have my head.

"It must be such a loss, you would be a great wife to any man." He said, I knew I was blushing.

"You flatter me my Lord. " I said softly.

"This man, the one you were wed to, was he your choice?" The Lord asked. I shook my head, "Why else would I run off with my sister?" I asked laughing slightly, he chuckled as well.

Katerina and Klaus returned at that moment. "Brother, would you mind, I'd like a moment alone with Sofiya." Klaus pulled me away from my sister and Elijah.

Klaus pulled me out of the hall and into the gardens; the stars were beautiful and the moon was full.

"Do you like the night Sofiya?" Klaus asked, I turned to him.

"Yes, I find that the stars can tell stories." I said looking back to the sky.

"You like stories?"

I nodded. "Very much so, back home father had a library that held books of our family's history, others held legends, vampires, werewolves, all very fascinating." I said turning to him.

"What did you think of them?" He asked looking to the stars as I did.

"They were interesting, creatures of the night, powerful," I said I could sense his pride growing, but I didn't know why.

"and you, what do you think about them?" I asked

"Vampires are very strong creatures, the oldest creatures of the night, aside from werewolves of course. But they are very powerful, no weakness in them what so ever." He said.

"You speak of them as if they were real my lord." I said turning to him.

"You don't think they are?" He asked facing me.

"I think they're just stories, legends, demons my mother used to tell me about as a child so that I'd never sneak out." I said, the mention of my mother brought out painful memories but I kept them hidden.

"Did it work?" Klaus asked pulling me back to the present.

"No, I loved the night sky so much I refused to leave it. I'd never run into a vampire or a werewolf." I said.

"So because you haven't seen one you don't believe in them." Klaus said.

"No, I need more evidence than my uncles drunken writings." I said causing us both to chuckle a bit.

"What do you think about immortally?" He asked.

"It would only be amazing if you have someone to spend it with, I don't see the point in living forever if you don't have someone by your side." I said.

He turned to me, looking me in the eyes, pulling me into the endless blue.

"Would you spend forever with me?" He asked.

"Yes." He smiled and kissed me lightly.

"I'll be holding you to your word." He told me, I smiled, I couldn't help it, and hour with the man and he already had me, and he knew it.

The celebration went on for a few more hours, and by the end of it I'd talked with so many nobles I couldn't name them all, Elijah had taken me to dance, when I caught him staring at me he told me he once knew someone who looked like me.

I left it at that.

"My feet are aching!" Katerina groaned laying on my bed.

"Don't you have your own room to sleep in?" I questioned pushing her off my bed, or rather trying I was too weak at the moment to bother trying.

"Yes, but I've already gotten comfortable here." She said wrapping herself in my blanket.

"Katerina it's my room!" I said stealing the blanket from her.

There was a sudden knock at the door.

"Kitten, answer the door." I told my sister curling up into the blanket.

"It's your room." She teased, using my words against me.

I groaned and pulled myself off of the bed.

"Yes?" I said opening the door, two women in what looked like pauper clothing stood there.

"They are for you from The Lord Niklaus." Elijah came out from the shadows making my heart jump.

"Thank you, but I couldn't-" I started.

"He insisted." Elijah said.

"Is one for Katerina?" I asked confused, I didn't need two hand maids, one was enough for me.

"No, Niklaus said they were both for you." He leaned in close. "My brother seems quite taken with you Miss. Sofiya, that makes you a very special woman." He said making me blush.

"Thank you my lord." I said ushering the women in.

"Good night Sofiya." He said kissing my hand lightly and walking down then long corridor.

"Well isn't that sweet." Katerina said sitting up, there was an subtle edge to her voice.

"I'm sure he was just being polite." I told her.

"No, if he were being polite he'd have given one to me. I think he fancies you." She said raising her eyebrows.

I wasn't going to tell her about the kiss now.

"You're imagining things kitten." I said ignoring her.

"It didn't take you more than a hour to steal his heart, I'm impressed." She said jokingly.

"If I gave you one would you shut up and go to your room?" I asked annoyed.

"Possibly." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Then go." I said, she grinned and led one if the maids out of my chambers.

Mine helped me out of the corset and into my nightdress.

"Will that be all ma'am?" She asked quietly.

"Yes thank you, you're dismissed." I told her, I removed my jewelry placing my mothers necklace on the nightstand.

The warm bed was inviting, and I drifted off quickly.

Thanks for reading, please review, I'd mean a lot to me.


End file.
